Álbum de Fotos
by LotusFlowerMG
Summary: "¿A dónde crees que vas? Ven aquí Haruno" "Y bien, ¿Qué estamos viendo?" la peli rosa preguntó. Bien dicen que las mejores fotos son tomadas con la mente ya que son para siempre, pero quien dice que tenerlas en un álbum no es bueno también. Después de todo, ayudan a recordar momentos importantes de la vida, y justo eso descubrió la feliz pareja. UA.
_"_ _¿Qué tiene tan entretenida a mi bella esposa que se ha olvidado de mí?" "¿A dónde crees que vas? Ven aquí Haruno" "Y bien, ¿Qué estamos viendo?" la peli rosa preguntó. Bien dicen que las mejores fotos son tomadas con la mente ya que son para siempre, pero quien dice que tenerlas en un álbum no es bueno también. Después de todo, ayudan a recordar momentos importantes de la vida, y justo eso descubrió la feliz pareja. UA._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 _ **Álbum de Fotos [One-shot]**_

Las páginas de un álbum de fotos pasaban una tras otra, mientras una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules observaba con detenimiento cada fotografía recordando cada momento plasmado en ellas. Una sonrisa posada en su rostro todo el tiempo.

"Tadaima" alguien de cabello rosa hasta la espalda media y ojos verde esmeralda anunciaba su llegada mientras se quitaba su bata blanca de médico.

Yamanaka Ino estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó la llegada de alguien más.

"¿Ino, estás en casa amor?"

Nada.

Era inusual que su esposa no la recibiera al llegar a casa, por lo cual decidió buscarla.

"Ino, Ino… ¿dónde…?" finalmente la encontró en un sofá de la sala, la Yamanaka totalmente sumida en recuerdos tan únicos y alegres que había creado al lado de su ahora esposa, Haruno Sakura.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda notó el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. Se han conocido la mayor parte de su vida, teniendo ambas 29 años ahora, y aun así logran encontrar algo nuevo que hacer cada día, algo nuevo que compartir, algo nuevo que conocer una de la otra. No por nada habían creado ya tantas memorias juntas.

Del tiempo en que eran apenas unas niñas, las mejores amigas que eran imposibles de separar. Cuando entraron a la adolescencia y comenzaron a experimentar cosas nuevas, a temer sobre sentimientos encontrados, a aprender sobre el amor. Comenzaron su edad adulta ya como una pareja, al haber encontrado un sentimiento recíproco entre sí, cuando experimentaron el amor por primera vez, los momentos difíciles y alegres también. Finalmente fue Sakura quien dio el siguiente paso al proponerle matrimonio a Ino, quien aceptó sin siquiera dudarlo, eran felices juntas después de todo. En cuanto a sus apellidos, bueno… digamos que no pudieron elegir, así que conservaron el mismo.

Tras un rato, Sakura se acercó a Ino, movió el cabello de la rubia a modo que pudiera darle un beso en el cuello y le susurró al oído "¿Qué tiene tan entretenida a mi bella esposa que se ha olvidado de mí?" la Yamanaka dio un pequeño brinco tras el repentino contacto, pero se relajó un segundo después.

"¡Sakura! Cariño, no hagas eso. Me diste un buen susto" ojos azules se cerraban mientras una mano se dirigía a su pecho justo sobre su corazón.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención" la médico dijo mientras se separaba de la mujer en el sofá, comenzando a caminar.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? Ven aquí Haruno" Ino dijo a su esposa mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

"Sólo voy por un poco de agua. No me tomará mucho" respondió Sakura mientras volteaba a verla.

"No, no, no, aquí tengo una botella para que la tomes. Ahora siéntate junto a mí y abrázame" dijo Ino señalando el espacio junto a ella. Sus ojos demandando obediencia.

La peli rosa no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y reír ante la actitud de su esposa. A veces podía ser mandona e infantil a la vez.

Finalmente obedeció sin protestar, acomodándose a modo que pudiera rodear con sus brazos a la mujer de ojos azules, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Sakura estaba recargada sobre un extremo del sofá mientras Ino se recostaba un poco en ella, quedando su cabeza sobre su pecho y los brazos de Sakura sobre su cintura.

"Mm, mucho mejor" la rubia dijo contenta. Sakura rio al escucharla y le dio un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza. "Todo por ti" fue su respuesta, ante lo cual Ino sonrió.

"Y bien, ¿Qué estamos viendo?" la peli rosa preguntó mientras tomaba agua.

"Justo estaba viendo fotos de cuando apenas teníamos 5 años. ¿Lo recuerdas? Apenas nos conocimos y ya éramos inseparables" Ino sonrió al ver la foto de ambas con enormes sonrisas y flores en sus manos. Sakura hizo lo mismo tras dejar olvidada la botella de agua.

 _"_ _Ne, Sakura – chan. ¿Qué te está demorando tanto? Debemos apresurarnos para darle las flores a mi mamá. No podemos hacer esperar al cliente" una pequeña Ino apresuraba a su mejor amiga._

 _"_ _Lo siento Ino – chan. Quería asegurarme de que fueran suficientes" fue la respuesta de la niña de ojos esmeralda, su ropa un poco sucia y sin visibilidad por todas las flores que cargaba. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida por la cantidad de flores que su amiga traía consigo._

 _"_ _Sabes, con todas esas flores no veremos a este cliente por mucho tiempo" Ino comenzó a reír junto a Sakura al notar que en verdad eran demasiadas flores, a tal grado que con trabajo y podía caminar._

"Ese día mi mamá se quedó sin flores suficientes, así que nos pidió el favor de ir a recoger algunas. Dios, aún no puedo creer que llegáramos, apenas y caminábamos, eran demasiadas flores" Ino reía al recordar.

"Sí lo sé, después de eso prometí no volver a recoger flores sin preguntarte cuantas serían necesarias. Aprendí a ahorrar tiempo sabes" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa. Ino rio al escucharla.

Las páginas pasaban y pasaban, hasta llegar a sus 17 años, una foto que había marcado la vida de ambas para siempre.

Su primera cita.

 _"_ _Así que d-dime, ¿qué tal la p-pasaste?" una nerviosa Ino preguntó sin mirar a su acompañante. Ambas estaban acostadas sobre el pasto._

 _"_ _Bueno, parece ser que has aprovechado bastante lo bien que me conoces. Picnic junto a una laguna con un hermoso atardecer, caminata por el parque mientras tomabas mi mano y conversábamos alegremente y ahora estamos aquí, en un espacio abierto a las afueras de Konoha donde podemos ver las estrellas sin ser molestadas. Sí, creo que te ha ido bastante bien" Sakura guiñó un ojo a su cita haciéndola sonrojar._

 _"_ _M-Me alegro de escuchar e-eso" Ino era una persona que portaba mucha confianza en sí, pero al estar es una cita con la chica que le gusta es algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Después de todo, lo considerado normal es que el chico invite a la chica, pero en este caso bueno… ambas son chicas, así que la rubia pensó que debía tomar el rol de chico por lo que esperaba impresionar y mantener contenta a Sakura durante toda su cita. Lo que logró con éxito al parecer. O al menos eso pensaba._

 _"_ _Pero sabes, sí hay algo en lo que fallaste" Ino dirigió su mirada a Sakura, su corazón se aceleró._

 _"_ _¿D-De verdad? Pero yo… me aseguré de que… yo…" la peli rosa sonrió de lado, ver a la chica tan nerviosa le hacía gracia pero también le daba mucha ternura. Ella pensó que jamás había visto algo más lindo en su vida._

 _"_ _Oye, tranquila. No pasa nada. Yo lo puedo arreglar" Sakura le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano para que Ino la tomara. "Quiero una foto, así que necesitamos pararnos" Ino sonrió y tomó su mano. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca._

 _"_ _Es cierto, como pude olvidarlo. Eso es esencial en una primera cita" ambas rieron ante el comentario de la chica de ojos azules._

 _Ambas se abrazaron y voltearon a ver a la cámara que la peli rosa tenía en sus manos. Segundos pasaron, Sakura no tomaba la foto, Ino sintió su mirada en ella._

 _"_ _¿Qué pasa Sakura, por qué no t…?" Ino fue repentinamente silenciada por unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la acción. Segundos después correspondió al beso sin pensar._

 _El beso duró por casi un minuto, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Ino sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar y Sakura con una sonrisa victoriosa._

 _"_ _Creo que olvidé decirte que también faltaba nuestro primer beso" Sakura dijo de forma casual._

 _"_ _Sí, eso parece" Ino respondió mientras reían juntas._

"Quería que la foto de nuestra primera cita fuera de nuestro primer beso también. Creí que sería más romántico" Sakura dijo mientras reía un poco y abrazaba a su esposa con más fuerza.

"Y vaya que lo fue. Aunque me distrajiste para tomar esa foto, pero igual fue lindo" Ino respondió mientras acariciaba el brazo izquierdo de la peli rosa.

En la foto ambas compartían su primer beso de amor, teniendo como testigos nada más que a la naturaleza y las estrellas.

Finalmente llegaron a su boda, ambas vestidas de blanco y con enormes sonrisas en sus labios. Estaban paradas una frente a la otra, la foto siendo tomada de frente. Era imposible no ver la felicidad que ambas sentían.

 _"_ _Haruno Sakura, ¿aceptas a Yamanaka Ino como tu amada esposa, prometes amarla y respetarla hasta el final de sus vidas?"_

 _"_ _Yamanaka Ino, ¿aceptas a Haruno Sakura como tu amada esposa, prometes amarla y respetarla hasta el final de sus vidas?"_

 _"_ _Acepto" fue la respuesta de ambas. Sus ojos fijos entre sí mientras todo desaparecía a su alrededor. Para ellas, ese momento fue el comienzo del resto de sus vidas, junto a la persona que más amaban en el mundo._

 _Todos los invitados felicitaban a la feliz pareja, deseándoles una larga y feliz vida juntas._

 _"_ _Te amo" Sakura susurró al oído de su amada esposa._

 _"_ _Hoy y siempre" fue la respuesta que recibió. Ino trajo a su amada hacia sí para darle un beso sellando la promesa de amor._

"Han pasado cuatro años desde ese día y aún recuerdo la inmensa felicidad que sentí al saber que finalmente comenzaríamos una vida juntas" la Yamanaka dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Sakura sonrió, ese día fue uno de los más importantes en su vida y pensó que sería el momento perfecto para planear uno más.

"Amor, he estado pensando y creo que sería bueno si cambiamos un poco la casa" Ino se extrañó al escuchar a su amada, por lo que dejó el álbum un momento y se volteó hacia ella.

"¿Cambiarla, por qué? ¿Tendremos visitas o algo por el estilo?"

Sakura meditó un poco su respuesta y finamente respondió "Si, supongo que podríamos decirlo así. Y también depende si tú también lo quieres así, porque podríamos esperar más tiempo"

"¿Esperar? Pero si son visitas no podemos hacerlos esperar. Es de mala educación" Ino dijo con confusión. Sakura rio un poco.

"Si, esperar. Porque verás, si vamos a tener un bebé es bueno que estemos preparadas. ¿No lo crees? Yo por ejemplo siento que lo estoy, así que depende de ti"

Ino no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, "¿Un b-bebé? Cariño, ¿estás hablando en serio?".

La peli rosa tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso "Claro que estoy hablando en serio. No sé tú, pero a mí ya me gustaría tener alguien más en casa. Formar una familia. Así podremos seguir agregando fotos al álbum" la mujer de ojos esmeralda nunca dejando de sonreír a la razón de su felicidad.

Ino sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, y tras un momento se arrojó a los brazos de su esposa y dejó las lágrimas caer.

"Pero por supuesto que me encantaría amor. Dios Sakura, comenzaremos una familia" la rubia dijo con emoción.

Aun asimilando el próximo gran cambio de sus vidas, ambas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron juntas, pudiendo ver claramente la felicidad mutua, la cual sólo aumentará con la llegada de su bebé. Quien comenzará una nueva historia para la feliz pareja. Quien pronto también formará parte de su álbum de fotos.


End file.
